


Stucky, Not the Romance

by NHarmonic



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky becomes Steve, Bucky is Captain America, Gen, More tags to be added, Steve Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: Summary: Steve Rogers died saving Bucky Barnes. Bucky Barnes died bringing Steve Rogers to Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m sure almost all of us have seen that pic where Bucky and Steve’s roles were reversed; Bucky was Captain America and Steve was the Winter Soldier. The backstory for them is typically the same; Steve saves Bucky and falls. Bucky was Cap all along, etc, etc. Here’s my take.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted, just grasping his friend’s hand.

“Steve- don’t!” Bucky shouted back, eyes wide.

There was no describing what happened next; you had to be there to believe it. One second, Bucky was hanging from a rushing train, the next, he was being thrown into said train. And forced to watch as his best friend plummeted to his death.

“STEVE!”

**~?~**

“Steve? Steve Rogers?”

Bucky blinked, a full-body shudder going through him as he awoke from the memory. He looked at the SHIELD Agent, the kid, who had spoke. His handler, Carson, the guy who was supposed to be watching him while he adapted to his new world.

“Yea?” Bucky asked gruffly.

“U-um,” Carson stuttered, “You- you should know; the world thinks you’re Bucky, and they think Bucky is Captain America.”

Bucky showed nothing.  _ “As they should.” _

**~?~**

No one was talking. Captain America was dead. Their leader was dead. 

Steve was dead.

“They can’t know,” Bucky finally said, examining his scotch. 

Peggy looked up, barely concealing her tears, but her wrinkled chin giving her away. 

“The allies are having trouble with this war as it is. They can’t know Steve’s,” he choked, “They can't know Steve’s gone.” 

“We can’t just fake him being alive either,” Peggy said in shock.

“Yes we can,” Bucky muttered, then looked her in the eye. “I’ll be Steve Rogers.”

**~?~**

Fury stared at the files, reading them word for words. There were too many variables. Too many flaws, yet too many true facts. Steve Rogers was a blonde haired, blue eyed man who fought in World War II. Bucky Barnes was a brown haired, Romanian-American man who fought by Captain America’s side.

Steve Rogers died, and suddenly it was revealed that the men were reversed. Steve Rogers hadn’t died, it was Bucky. Captain America hadn’t been the golden-blooded American every thought he was. Suddenly, he was the Jewish Romanian-American. 

Bucky Barnes was actually Steve Rogers.

Supposedly.

**~?~**

“Peggy,” Bucky said over the com.

“B-Steve?” Peggy replied. 

“Tell the world my story,” Bucky said.  _ “Tell them Steve’s story.” _

“I will,” Peggy swore.

**~?~**

“Bucky?” the nurse said cautiously. “Keep calm. You’ve been in a coma.”

Bucky stared at him with half-lidded eyes. “Steve,” he finally said quietly.

The not-nurse paused. “What?” she asked, confusion in her tone.

“My name,” Bucky breathed, utterly exhausted. “My name is Steve Rogers... Not Bucky.”

The not-nurse stared.

“Did-,” Bucky breathed deeply. “Did they find him? Did they find Bucky?”


	2. Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the picture I was talking about. WS!Steve looks sad and adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS PICTURE! I POSTED IT TO SHOW YA'LL KNOW WHAT I MEANT

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> So there’s my prompt. I don’t know what I’ll do with it. I think I’ll eventually write a second chapter, which may or may not involve Steve!Bucky finding the real Steve, and the truth being revealed. But then this would involve writing fics with the movies: Avengers- uh, the Winter Soldier. Maybe some more…
> 
> Be honest me, so I can improve. Bucky has decided to live his life in the name of Steve, and is going by the name Steve. Should I call him Steve in the non-dialogue parts? Or would that be confusing too? I want people to ‘see’ Bucky even though he’s going by Steve’s name, so what should I do?


End file.
